The Yom Kippur War
by DarthTrivia
Summary: Yet Another sequel to Hittites vs the Mediterranean World. Based on the events of the real Yom Kippur War. Post reveiws.


This is another sequel to Hittites vs the Mediterranean. This story is based on actual events. Some Units, Names and other things have been changed. Some religious references included. God Bless the USA and Israel!

The Yom Kippur War

by General Vandegrift

A.KA. Darth Trivia

October, 1973

Southern Gaza, Israel

A lone F-4 Phantom is patrolling the skies above Gaza. The pilot sees a large dust cloud in the distance. The pilot says," Commander, we have a dust cloud in the South, shall I investigate?"

Commander Olan," Yes investigate. Report any unusual occurrences immediately!"

Pilot," Yes sir!"

The pilot flies his Phantom to the south and discovers that hundreds of Egyptian tanks are heading towards the Gaza Strip.

Pilot," Oh my sweet lord! Commander hundreds of tanks incoming on your position. We need reinforcements ASAP! Shall I engage?"

Commander, "Yes Immediately. Get the Prime Minister on the phone!"

Little did they know they were in a fight to restore Freedom to the Middle East. As the tanks converge, the Dictator of Egypt makes a speech, claiming Israel has been a "nuisance" long enough. Meanwhile, the Palestinians declare the First Intifada. Then the Americans, now under a Socialist Rule, decides not to help Israel for the first time in history. The Israelis scramble to defend the Southern Border. The last U.N. resolution declared that Israel couldn't occupy Lebanon or Jordan.

Israel sends 1,000 tanks to counter the Egyptian Aggressors. The Pilot only killed 5 tanks. In the next few days, the rest of the IDF Air Force destroys half of the Egyptian Force. Soon after that the Egyptian Air Force has air superiority in Southern Israel.

After an Assassination of the President of the United States, the Vice-President, Alexander Zadir, a Democrat, but in reality, he is a Republican, took the presidency. The next day, after a long speech about the dead president, he discussed the war. He said he will talk to the Israeli PM.

Several Days later, Egypt and Jordan allied with each other. Jordan has had a hard time since the Arab-Israeli War in 1967-68. Their military has not been as powerful, but is still a force to be reckoned with by the Israelis. They began by sending just infantry into the West Bank. They didn't make it to Jerusalem. Israel crushed the Jordanian infantry. Then, they sent 500 tanks over the River. They got to the outskirts of Jerusalem and then they were defeated. The Jordanians signed the treaty for no reason; they thought Egypt would do it all. Their leaders thought wrong. Egypt paused in the fighting to regroup their forces in southern Israel after the defeat in Elat.

Now Egypt blitzes northward and conquers a small corridor up the side of the Dead Sea. Now Israeli soldiers once again fortify the Massada in hope to drive them back to the south. Also when the Massada attack commences, simultaneously a small Israeli Task force will cut a hole in the Egyptian supply routes. The battle is now know as The Second Battle of Massada. The Israelis emerge victorious once again, not needing to do what they had to do in their ancient Roman rebellion (if you don't know what I'm talking about, read a book on ancient Israel.) The Egyptian forces retreated to the south to regroup.

In the aftermath of the battle, Israel decided to once again unleash top-of-the-line equipment. the F-15E once again entered service with new Smart-Bombs. The F-15C conquered the Airspace above Israel and the Sinai Peninsula. Air Superiority opened the possibilities of bombings. Israel immediately carpet bombed southern Israel occupied by Egypt. This was not the problem. The Intifada in the West Bank has left East Jerusalem in ruins. The FNAI returns. Lebanon and Syria immediately invade Northern Israel. Lebanon again bombed Quriat Shemona. Haifa fell in 2 days. The Russians have the FNAI the new Mig-29. The FNAI has Air superiority in northen Israel. The Lebanese Blitzkrieg through Israel capturing Tel Aviv-Yafo, Nazareth, and ultimately, Jerusalem.

On December 12, 1973 a single B-52 launches from Massada. It carries 2 nuclear bombs and is escorted by a squadron of F-4 Phantoms. The Israelis are prepared for a fight to the death, even if it means nuking the Holy Land.

While that is going on in Israel, on Mt. Sinai, 10 tanks and a thousand infantry lye and wait for a command to charge the Egyptians at the bottom of the Mountain. Among the infantry there is a Rabbi. he recites parts of Genesis, Exodus, and from the Bible, Joshua. he says, "From the wilderness and this Lebanon even unto the great river, the river Euphrates, all of the land of the Hittites, and unto the great sea toward the going down of the sun shall be your coast. And here on the Mountain Sinai, God gave us the Ten CommandmentsAnd on the Mountain in Jerusalem Abraham was fulfilling God's will by willingly sacrificing Isaac. God stopped him before he did it."

The order came; they said," Wipe them out. Do what must be done Show no mercy!" And the Israelis charged down the mountain like at the battle in their conquest of Canaan. Tanks stormed down in anger fireing shells at everything under an Egyptian flag. When they got to the main Egyptian base they completely destroyed it. the path from the Mountain to the Egyptian base was a huge smoldering wasteland of death. The Israelis showed no mercy.

The American Senate approved the president's recommendations to send 10,000 troops to Israel to support them. They exported the new B-1 Bomber, capable of supersonic travel. The new F-16 Fighting Falcon also was exported.

The Israeli B-52 never dropped a bomb. They just patrolled around for 12 hours. Then they got the order to RTB (Return To Base.) The following night, American Paratroopers from the 82nd Airborne, 101st Airborne, and the 75th Ranger Regiment dropped into Jerusalem. they were supported by the 160th SOAR, "Nightstalkers." The Palestinians and Lebanese were overwhelmed and overrun by the Americans An American battle fleet blockaded Lebanon and the port of Alexandria, Egypt. The Americans in Iraq waited for an order to invade Syria. The order never came.

The United Nations finally stepped into the picture after the Israeli PM made a speech. He said that he will not let his nation die while the bureaucrats discussed the matter in a committee. They eventually made sanctions on Syria, Lebanon, Egypt and the United States. The U.S told them to go screw themselves. The U.N. pressed more sanctions. The United States didn't respond. Instead, The States continued to liberate central Israel. the Massad soldiers returned to guard Jerusalem. Israel liberated southern Israel and Tel Aviv without any help.

The FNAI realized their crusade wasn't worth fighting for anymore. They retreated to conspire again. The Americans pulled out the following week. Israel liberated all of Israel. They made all the FNAI pay a fine. The war ended on January 3, 1974. On January 25 The United States and Israel both made a speech at the U.N. It described That They were through with the Socialist European Bureaucracy. The United Nations building in New York City was demolished in late August of that year and moved to France At the site in New York it was replaced with a Starbucks and Krispy Kreme. All the U.N. did when the Israelis and Americans were in was discuss crap and drink coffee. That is why there is now a Starbucks there. One by one nations left the U.N. In 1984 the United Nations dissolved. There wasn't another thought about something like that until the next war…


End file.
